The invention relates generally to window construction, but more particularly pertains to an exteriorly opening operating sash that is mounted in a manner that provides for uniformity of appearance and concealment of structure therebehind as when viewed from either the interior, and preferably, the exterior of the building in which it mounts.
In my previously identified United States patent therein is defined a window structure of the type that includes operating and fixing sashes that are mounted with a perimeter frame surrounding the opening in a building so as to form its window construction. The essence of that invention is to provide both a narrow line of sight for the combined sash and perimeter frame structure for the window when viewed either exteriorly or interiorly, and at the same time, furnish a zero line of sight due to the concealment of the narrow frame operating structure behind face flanges forming part of the fixed perimeter frame construction. The windows as shown and defined within this earlier patent were designed and constructed for use principally as interiorly opening windows that could be prefabricated and assembled for installation at a building site.
The present invention, recognizing some of the advantages of my earlier teachings with respect to the formation of window constructions from narrow frame structure that also maintain uniformity of appearance and the preferred zero line of sight, is herein concerned with the design of similar structure for use in perfecting an exteriorly opening window, or one which operates directly opposite from that which is set forth in my earlier patent. Obviously, structure must be redesigned from that which is shown in this prior art, since in the said art the various face flanges were formed integrally as part of the fixed structure of the stationary perimeter frame member of the composite sashes, and it was behind these face flanges that the operating components and the tubular like frame members forming the operating and fixed sash structures were concealed. To allow such window construction to be pivoted outwardly obviously entails a redesign of my earlier invention and that is what is to be defined hereinafter.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a window structure for a building in which either a plurality of operating and/or fixed sashes may be confined within a window framework and in which the facade of the face flanges forming the exterior of the window structure completely conceals any of the operating structure arranged therebehind, even though the operating sashes of this invention are the type that open exteriorly of the building.
It is another object of this invention to provide operating sash window structure that includes narrow face flanges which conceal the operating hardware for the window in addition to the structural means forming the sash structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exteriorly opening operating sash that may be used in conjunction with a fixed sash but which provides means for furnishing a very narrow structural appearance to the entire window structure while at the same time insuring the desired zero line of sight of any of the components of the window structure maintained behind the window facade.
An additional object of this invention is to provide structure for a window construction that has a uniform appearance in width dimensions throughout its extent when viewed exteriorly of the building.
Another object of this invention is to provide structure for a window that has uniform width in its composite structure throughout its extent when viewed interiorly of the building structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure for a window of the herein design that maintains sealed contact during closure.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, in addition to studying the description of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.